An apparatus of this type, particularly a stationary bicycle imitating road loads, is known to be provided with means for adjusting the intensity of this load: see U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,648.
An apparatus of this type enabling one to make repeating physical exercises, including a seat and a handle bar, is further known to be provided with means to adjust the load to be attained by its user: see U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,931.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,705 to provide such an apparatus in which the user drives a wheel fitted with adjustable braking means.
The disadvantage of these apparatuses is that it is impossible to prevent overloads and to provide loads within safe limits, particularly in the case of a person suffering from pathologies of the system of the cardio-vascular, pulmonary or other types.